City of Assassin's
by Magnusjane25
Summary: after Magnus and Alec...what happens after the fairy tale? happily ever after? but what happens when an assassin comes along?  Sequel to city of fairy tales, Magnus adn alec's kid, Labyrinth. T for language annd violence.
1. Chapter 1

I rubbed my temples, a pounding sensation running through my head.

" Hey, Lab," I pried my eyes open, the light, though it was dim, hurt my eyes. I blinked up at Canton, Holly at his side.

" Frost, You got a visitor. And not just anyone, it's Magnus Bane and his husband and the husbands family." Canton winked at me.

" If you ask me, I think the blond boy is pretty hot." I smiled, then flinched at the pain. I shut my eyes tight and slowly, using the chair as support, stood up. Canton held out his hand to me, but I walked behind the elaborate chair and up the stairs to the roof. A I opened the door I called to Canton,

" You know what to say."

Canton sighed and Holly turned to him and winked, linking their arms together. Canton laughed and shook his head as he lead the way to the other door, the one that lead to the party outside. When they opened the door they were greeted by music blasting from speakers. Magnus Bane stood there talking to his husband, Alexander Lightwood. Canton put on a fake smiled and walked up to the family. There was Clarissa and Jace Herondale, Isabelle and Clayton Pascalo, Simon the Daylighter, and of course Magnus and Alexander. The whole party approached Canton and Holly hopefully.

" I'm sorry, ladies and gentleman," Canton smiled and looked up at the ceiling, as if he could see Labyrinth on the roof.

" Labyrinth is not available." Alexander frowned and cried over the music,

" Why not!" Canton was about to answer when Holly interrupted and said, calm as ever,

" He is knocking on the sky and listening to the sound."

My headache was starting to die away, after listening to the lullaby my foster parents used to sing to me, 'A La Claire Fontaine'. My migraine was now at a dull thud, when the door to the roof burst open with a clang. Hello headache. I squeezed my eyes shut, and leaned against the railing,clutching my head.

" I'm so sorry, sir!" That was Canton he sounded so nervous, like I was actually going to hurt him. I always threatened, but never actually followed through with those threats. Well, some of them, like shutting him up. How you want to interpret is your choice.

" I tried to tell them, but they just wouldn't listen!" I heard someone snort, Alexander?

" Oh, yeah, sure! 'knocking on the sky and listening to the sound' sure!" That was defiantly Alexander. I had heard Magnus, Clarissa, Jace, Isabelle, and Clayton speak before, and from the way he spoke this was Alexander. I lifted my hand, put it into a fist and made a gesture that looked like I was knocking on a door. Now, my dear children what are the chances that thunder boomed right then? Magnus laughed his head off while Alexander just growled, then sighed and said,

" Alright, enough playing around, we need to get down to business." oh, I thought, what would highly respectable people like the Lightwoods (and party) want with me?

" We need your help sir, please?" That was Clarissa, batting her eyes lashes at me. I sighed, did they think that would swing me over, but I just wanted to know what they wanted. I gave my head one last gentle rub, then nodded.

" Alright, let's get this over with." I opened my eyes and turned to face them. At that exact moment lightening flashed and thunder boomed. (seriously! What's with the effects!) Everyone in front of me gasped, Magnus and Alexander looked terrified. I blinked them remembered,

" Oh! Right, the eyes." I smiled brushing past Magnus. As I did so, I had a vision. Magnus's memory resurfaced, and when I touched him a saw it too. I was Magnus, standing next to Alexander, who was lying down in a bed, holding a baby. He handed it me, or Magnus. I moved the little blanket and the baby woke up, but didn't cry, just stared at Magnus. The baby had piercing blue eyes, cat like eyes, wide and staring at me. I felt pride and love bubble up inside off me, as Magnus must have. Then, I was back to the present and the feeling of dread washed over me. I opened the door and motioned for everyone to get inside. A Canton and Holly passed, I plastered a fake smile on. It fooled Holly, who smiled back, but not Canton, who raised an eyebrow. I pushed him through the door though. I hesitated before going inside myself, and looked up at the stars, the rain coming down now in steady sheets. I shivered remembering the memory. The baby Magnus had been holding, was me.

" So, Ladies and gentleman, what can I do for you?" I questioned them as I closed the door to my study behind me. Clarissa blinked her lashes at me again and said sweetly,

" We need you to kill someone for us." I laughed hysterically, Holy smirked and Canton covered his mouth to hide his laugh.

" of course you do, the real question is, who do want us to kill?" I stressed 'us' because I always bring Canton and Holly along. I, alone, am very hard to be beat, but the three of us together, invincible. Clarissa raised and eyebrow, but continued,

" Valentin." Holly hissed and cursed in our language, ( the half language, for children like us half shadow hunter half warlock, or other half children, it is half Latin half warlock, nobody else in the world speaks it.) Canton's eyes hardened and he clenched his fists, but he remained silent. I narrowed my eyes and asked why they wanted a dead man dead? Jace and Clayton, who had been silent this whole time, both snorted and Jace said,

" Oh, come on. You own a club you have to have heard something!" I glared at the two of them, then studied my perfectly manicured nails, leaning back on the couch.

" I admit, I have heard the chatter." I looked up at Magnus and Alexander, and slyly cooed,

" I have heard that valentine was raised from the dead, and the Clave gathered their most reliable people to hunt him down." I raised my eyebrows.

" So, again, what ' most reliable' do you need from me?" Alexander sighed,

" We need you to actually kill him for us, we tracked him down, but we couldn't actually get close enough to kill him." I nodded slowly, this was understandable, but I wanted to get a second opinion.

" canton." I called. Canton looked up, I spoke in the half-tongue, and asked,

' what do you think?' Canton shrugged and replied in the half-tongue,

' That story you told him, was a bunch of shit, but if they pay good.' He trailed off, I looked at Holly and she agreed. I nodded, thinking.

" Excuse me?" Magnus said, interrupting my thoughts,

" Hmm?" I said, still a little spacy.

" What language was that?" I blinked and stuttered,

" oh, ha, that?" I shrugged,

" It's a language the half children came up with." Magnus nodded, but I could see he was still confused, no matter, I had made up my mind.

" all right!" I cried, clapping my hands together, "We'll do it!" Alexander smiled, then handed me a small amount of money. I eyed it hungrily, but shook my head,

" I don't need an incentive, Alexander." Alexander placed it in my lap.

" No worry's Labyrinth, It's just a little to get you started." I nodded slowly, taking the money.

" How much?" I asked warily. Alexander laughed and said,

" 500 dollars." I shook the bag. Alexander questioned when I put it down,

" Don't you want to count it." I smiled slyly and crooned,

" I just did." Magnus snickered, Alexander shrugged.

" So," I said, cheerfully.

" where do we start? Where is Valentine?" Alexander slammed down three bus tickets,

"Brooklyn."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is so not worth it." Canton whispered glumly. I glared at him and hit the back of his head for good measure. I had gotten this close to Valentine I wasn't going to loose him now. We had gone to the place Alexander had told us Valentine was hiding out and watched for three days, with no results. Finally, Valentine had showed up. I motioned for Canton to follow me, Holly was blocking the open window on the other side of the room. Valentine had finally fallen asleep, after watching an hour of Glee re-runs. I went over to the edge of his bed, silently, and raised my knife. I felt a stabbing pain in my side, looking down I saw a knife in my stomach. Holly rushed forward and slashed at Valentines throat. Valentine cackled a little then died and disappeared into a puff a dark smoke. I dropped my knife and slid to the floor, leaned up against the wall. Canton rushed to my side, cursing openly. He reached into his medicine bag and brought out some bandages. As he pressed them around the knife, I realized he was shaking, rather violently in fact. He stuttered out,

" I should have-i can't believe that I didn't see..." He trailed off tears running from his eyes, as I soothed,

" Canton, hey, Canton," He looked at me,

" Calm down." He nodded, clearing his throat. I sighed shakily and asked quietly,

" Canton, Am I going to live?" Canton smiled and nodded vigorously as he said,

" yes, yes,yes! Of course!" I growled in a threatening tone,

" Canton Don't patronize me. Am. I going to live." Canton bit his lip, he sighed and loosened his slack on the bandages.

" Truthfully, I don't know. If we had Magnus here... I mean I'm a pretty good medic, you know that, but this requires precise skill. Even if Magnus were here we'd still have to get the knife out. If we don't get it out know..." He trailed off, his lip was starting to bleed. I nodded. It was pretty simple get the knife out now, or never.

" Okay, go ahead." Canton stared at me, his eyes filled with terror and love.

" Are you-?" I yelled at the top of my lungs,

" Just do it damn-it!" Canton flinched then nodded, he swallowed slowly,glancing up at me, just to make sure. I nodded, teeth gritted, prepared for the pain.

" On the count of three," Canton breathed nervously,

" One, Tw-"

Pain.

Darkness.

* * *

><p>I forgot to mention in the first one. Do you guys KNOW how hard it was to keep calling Alec, alexander! Really hard! please review...and i promise malec action! ;-) but only if you review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke feeling like crap. I rolled over one my side and saw Canton.

Kissing Holly. I closed my eyes, and silently rolled over. I moaned and rolled over loudly this time. Canton sprang away from Holly and approached me.

" Frost? You awake?" I opened my eyes, but couldn't keep the tears from spilling over. Magnus and Alexander rushed in and helped me sit up. They then explained to me that I had been asleep for almost a week, which I groaned at.

" Jonathan will be so pissed!" Alexander cocked his head a little, and Magnus inquired,

" Who's Jonathan?" I blushed and mumbled,

" My foster dad. I'm still only 17." Magnus nodded and Alexander looked away a little embarrassed.

The next day or so I stayed in bed, talking to Holly and Canton. I learned that they both considered themselves to be together. After I asked Canton, well a hour afterwords, I asked to go home. As I exited the Institute I saw in the window Canton and Holly kissing. I sighed shakily and started to sing quietly,

"When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
>Then waking up is the hardest part<br>You roll outta bed and down on your knees  
>And for a moment you can hardly breathe<br>Wondering was he really here?  
>Is he standing in my room?" I shook my head slowly, the first tear falling from my face.<br>"No he's not, 'cause he's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone..." I sighed and turned down a random street, knowing my feet would eventually take me home. You see, if you hadn't noticed I was in love with Canton. Now, I knew we would never be together.

"When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
>The giving up is the hardest part<br>he takes you in with his crying eyes  
>Then all at once you have to say goodbye<br>Wondering could you stay my love?  
>Will you wake up by my side?" I was at Jonathan's house now, I slide down the fence that was around the apartment, knowing what was in store for me.<p>

"No he can't, 'cause he's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone..." I stood up and went inside. Jonathan was on me in seconds, yelling screaming. I didn't care, not tonight. I walked past him trying to get to my room before he really got to me. That was a mistake, it just made him angrier. He took the whip he owned and beat me over, and over, I was crying out in pain, he liked it that way. The whole time I was thinking, screaming in my head to Canton,

"Now do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hands  
>Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?<br>Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?  
>Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my, roses in my hands." He took a knife and raked it across my face, it was sure to leave a scar,<p>

" Would you get them if I did?

No you won't cause you're gone,gone,gone,gone,gone…." He stepped away from me and slammed the door behind him. I rolled up into a ball the tears now flowing from my face. I was sure this was the end, I managed to whisper,

"When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
>The waking up is the hardest part." Then again darkness took a hold of me.<p>

* * *

><p>The song is "Dreaming with a broken heart" by John Mayer. Poor Labyrinth. It'll get Malecy I promise...If you review! ;-)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Authors Note! PLease READ!

I know some of you may not even still be with this series anymore, and that's because I haven't written anything for a long time... And that's because I don't know where to go with this, so once again I request the help of anyone who is out there. Post your comments in the review section, or Pm me if you want... Please, and Thank you!


End file.
